1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to user interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panel, as an input apparatus, has many advantages, such as being intuitive, simple, and fast. Therefore, the touch panel has been widely used in many electronic products, such as mobile phones, multimedia, public information inquiry system and the like. Touch panels can be resistive touch panel, capacitive touch panel, infrared touch panel, and surface acoustic wave touch panel.
Conductive mesh, as part of a touch panel, are mostly obtained by forming indium tin oxide (ITO) on an insulating substrate by vacuum coating and applying complex and precise patterned etching. Additionally, in the patterned etching, large amounts of ITO will be wasted, and industrial waste liquid containing heavy metals will be produced.